Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and a method of controlling therefor.
Discussion of the Related Art
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals. Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Meanwhile, although a legacy technology includes a technology of automatically categorizing images captured by a mobile terminal according to a location at which the images are captured or time at which the images are captured, the legacy technology does not include a technology of automatically categorizing captured images in consideration of both a capture location and capture date. When the captured images are categorized according to the capture location or capture date, the legacy technology does not include a technology for showing images captured on specific time or images captured at a specific location only.
According to the legacy technology, after the captured images are categorized according to a capture location, capture time or capture date, it is necessary for a user to undergo an additional step to delete or share a specific image among the categorized images. Hence, the user may feel inconvenience.